More Than Meets The Eye
by catlover2976
Summary: Sam and Dean head out to a small town to investigate a strange death; a man who was found in an alley, apparently killed by some kind of large animal. Sam checks out the place the creatures are supposedly hiding out at, only to be kidnapped after something goes wrong. He wakes up in a cell, in the city of the very monsters he was hunting. Will he ever escape? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:(I do not own Supernatural. This is my first Supernatural fic, so I hope it's okay. I think it's okay. This chapter is a little short because it's the prologue.)

A man walked down an alley, flipping through the wallet he and his friends had just mugged off a lady.

He heard screams, and turned around quickly. His breath caught in his throat as he saw that he was alone. His friends were gone, and he was alone in the near pitch black alley. The only light was from a streetlight at the other end of the alley. His heart beating in fright, the safety of the light seemed to be miles away.

He peered into the darkness, and squinted. "Okay, hahaha, you guys are a riot. You're so funny I forgot to laugh."

Silence. Until the faint sound of a low growl came from the darkness. Freaky blue eyes gleamed in the low light, and a large area around the eyes seemed darker than the rest of the alley, suggesting that the... thing... was large.

The man's eyes grew wide with fear. Slowly, he put the stolen wallet into his pocket and took a step back. When the creature took a step forward, he turned and bolted.

Just as he entered the dim light from the glow of the streetlight, he heard a heart-stopping roar that made him want to curl up and cry in terror. Something barreled into him.

He screamed as he was dragged back into the darkness.

(How did I do? Review, review, review! Please! But if you've had a bad day, don't take it out on me.)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural. Enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

* * *

"Dean!"

Dean slowly opened one eye. "I'm sleeping, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You've been sleeping all day."

Dean glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand of their most recent hotel. He sighed, rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep, much to Sam's annoyance. "One pm is not _all day." _Dean retorted.

Sam frowned, growled something under his breath about Dean's laziness and ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook. He picked up a pen and wrote something down. 'Left, went to a small town in PA called Wildcat Town. Come find me if you ever wake up. No, I am not the name of this town up, I think it's a stupid name too, but unlike you, I don't give a crap.'

He left it on the counter next to the fridge and looked at the article in his hands to make sure the name of the town was for real. Sam picked up his things and left.

* * *

Sam glared up at the sky.

The nearest bus stop was miles away, and he knew Dean would have a little fit if he took the Impala. By the time he'd even reached the bus stop, he had realized he had left his wallet back at the motel. Sam didn't feel like walking all the way back to the motel just to get the wallet and head back. Unless Dean was actually up by now. No. It wasn't worth it to walk all the way back, better to just walk to the little town.

* * *

-8 freaking hours later-

* * *

Sam was still walking.

It was getting dark, and starting to rain.

Headlights soon lit up the area around him.

Sam drifted towards the side of the road and waved his hand, telling the driver to go around. "Don't mind me. Just a grumpy man minding his own business, go around."

The car slowed down and followed him for about a mile until finally pulling up beside him. The window rolled down, revealing Dean. "What? Giving me the cold shoulder all of a sudden? Get in the car, runaway."

"Oh, hi, Dean."

"Oh, yeah, _hi. _Have you been walking all day?"

"Yep." Sam replied. But then he thought about it and replied immediately afterwards. "Actually, no. One pm is not _all day._"

"Idiot.I liked your sarcastic ending at the end of your note, grouch. Get in the car. Then tell me why you were heading to the middle of nowhere. ."

"Still going there."

"Congratulations on being as stubborn as a mule. Now get in the car."

Sam walked over to the passenger side and got in.

After about a couple minutes, Dean asked, "so, why are we heading to nowhere?"

But Sam had already fallen asleep.

Dean smirked and turned his attention back to the road. "And you were bugging me about my sleeping issues."

* * *

Sam woke up to Dean elbowing him in the arm. Sam made his signature grouchy face and muttered something under his breath.

"Yeah. Morning to you too, Mr. Sunshine." Dean smirked.

It was morning, and Dean had pulled into a place called Tiger's Inn.

"You drove all night?"

"I _slept all day_, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Sam replied, grouchy, because everybody is secretly grouchy every time someone wakes them up.

They walked into the reception area, or whatever it's called. Sam didn't feel like remembering at the moment and plopped down in a chair at the front desk/bar and rested his head on one hand. He looked like he could doze off at any second.

"Elbow off the table, Sammy. It's very rude." Dean teased.

"Shut up." Sam growled in response.

"One king size-?" The teenager behind the bar began to say.

A door behind the bar opened and a brown haired woman with glittering blue eyes walked out. She gave the boy a dirty look after glancing at her guests. "You idiot!" She scolded. "They're obviously brothers! Are you blind!? Can't siblings even be in each other's presence anymore!?"

The teen frowned and kinda blushed with embarrassment, leaving as the woman took over the bar counter.

"So will that be two singles?" The lady asked, smiling a charming smile.

Dean grinned.

"Yes, please." Sam grumbled/yawned.

The lady smiled and grabbed a key, handing it to Dean. She was wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Her light brown hair was down, reaching just below her shoulders, but not below her shoulder blades.

"So what else can you tell about us?" Dean grinned, leaning on the table.

"You're older than him, you're name is Dean, his name is Sam and he's taller than you, and the fact that your younger brother is taller than you slightly bugs you for some reason."

"How-?"

"He has his real ID on him and it' sticking out of his shirt pocket, and so is your ID. Height differences are obvious, and just by watching you two slightly bicker like that is a hint that you are brothers." She grinned. "And Sam's the taller, baby brother."

Dean frowned. "Thanks for pointing that out."

The girl smiled, understanding that he was being sarcastic, yet not really giving a crap. "No problamo, Winchester. Name's Millie by the way. Have a nice stay."

"You know our names yet you're not gonna turn us in?" Sam asked, eyes drooping in tiredness.

"Why would I? You're obviously innocent." Millie grinned.

Dean smiled slightly. He turned around and headed to the doors when he realized Sam hadn't followed him.

"Sammy!"

"I-I'm awake!"

(Well? Review! Tell me what you thought, nut don't take any of your anger out on me.)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Their room wasn't that bad. One bed was leopard print and the other was tiger print. The area had a nice, cleaned bathroom and a small kitchen area. It also had a flat screen tv with Netflix, so that was a plus.

Dean called the leopard print bed, so Sam dropped his bag on that one and plopped down, burying his face in the pillow and falling asleep.

Dean gave Sam a dirty look before sitting down on the tiger print and turning on the tv and Netflix before beginning to watch Doctor Who.

* * *

Sam woke up an hour later. The clock on the nightstand beside him said ten a.m.

"Sammy! I don't care why we came here, but let's move in! This is the nicest place we've ever, and I mean ever, stayed at!" Dean laughed happily.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat up. "We came here because a man was found in an alley, apparently killed by a large animal. None of the wildlife around here could have been responsible."

"Werewolf?"

"Walks on four legs apparently."

"Whatever. Let's just go check it out."

* * *

"I don't understand why you want to see the body, detectives," the man wearing glasses and a nametag that said 'Phil' said, "but here ya go."

"Um thank you, we just need to recheck a few things, make sure the first team didn't miss anything. Uh, was the heart missing?" Sam asked.

Phil frowned. "No. His heart is still there, but he did have somebody else's wallet in his pocket."

"Okay, thanks. We've got it from here." Dean told Phil.

Phil frowned, but left.

"His name was Harold Quints." Sam observed, reading a report on the victim. "And he had Whilma-"

"Flintstone?"

"What, no!" Sam frowned. "Very funny, but no. Whilma Dinkley."

"Oh, that is funnier! Do you think she could tell me the location of the talking dog known as Scooby Doo?"

"Okay, so his heart was not missing." Sam spoke, changing the subject.

Dean picked up a different report and snorted in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, frowning.

Dean turned the report towards Sam. "Looks like Harold here got himself killed by a Wild cat in Wildcat Town."

"Or werecat." Sam realized.

"Or weretiger by the looks of it." Dean replied. Dean sighed. "Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands."

(HA! Scooby Doo reference!)


End file.
